Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon/YTV
.|link=http://tropes-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Being_Ian]] YTV, being the Canadian Nickelodeon, has had this trope happen to them before. It is so prevalent, it had to have its own page. In general, any given YTV original not funded in part by Nick would not be on the latter network. In fact, the few animated series from YTV that managed to get on a Nickelodeon network were series co-produced by Nicktoons (the exceptions being the Rupert TV series, which was on Nick Jr. for a while, Martin Mystery, which, while it was on Nick, was completely co-produced between YTV and Marathon Media, and Mysticons, though Nick was partially to blame for its audience change to girls). Was once this, but later subverted or zig-zagged *Jacob Two-Two subverted this in the US (in Spanish only) until 2006 due to airing alongside Nickelodeon shows. *This was once subverted for some YTV-aired shows, all thanks to YTV Direct. However, 6teen still ends up using this trope, as it was by Teletoon, not YTV. It's only on there since it was co-produced by Nelvana. Not just that; YTV also put up full episodes of both Hey Arnold! and Invader Zim on their YouTube, and even has a YouTube channel dedicated to the first 69 episodes of The Fairly OddParents and silent Let's Plays of Fairly OddParents games. YTV Direct by itself became just a dumping ground for Nelvana content over time. Months after they finished uploading Bob & Margaret to the channel, they refreshed the entire YouTube channel as Keep It Weird. *Ever since the Corus-run Disney XD Canada launched, this was subverted for YTV shows that aired on Disney XD. Only one problem; all the animated YTV shows the Canadian version aired thus far were seen on either Cartoon Network or Discovery Kids in the US. *When YTV had a localized version of Discovery Kids, Martin Mystery of all shows was on that version, despite Martin Mystery subverting this trope (via Nickelodeon) in the United States. **Speaking of Discovery Kids Canada, that same channel was the only reason why Grossology, Timeblazers, and The Future is Wild (2007) subverted this in the US. Though come Discovery Kids Canada's replacement with a Canadian Nickelodeon, all three started playing this straight, especially the former two, which aired on Qubo. *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers played this straight on YTV due to Fox Kids airing the show in the US. And then came Samurai, after the US Nickelodeon picked up all Power Rangers material after Saban bought the rights back from Disney. And then after Megaforce, the Canadian run for Power Rangers moved to sister network Teletoon (but at least is still reran on Nick Canada). *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes started off like this before subverting it (between the US and Canada). Cartoon Network (and YTV) held the rights before the show moved to Nicktoons in the US. The move to Nicktoons made it the only CN-produced (technically, the show was by CN Europe) show to air on a Nickelodeon network. However, the acquisition of Marvel by Disney means if reruns were to pop up again, they'd be on Disney XD (yes, including the Nicktoons-aired episodes). *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series. Originally commissioned by Teletoon, the show ended up airing on CN anyways despite YTV picking it up. The irony? Nickelodeon ran the first movie. Later partially subverted when CBS (through their majority ownership by National Amusements, which also owns Viacom) picked it up for its All Access platform. Even more so now that CBS Corporation and Viacom have decided to merge once again, a deal that was approved by National Amusements in October 2019. *''Any'' YTV series on Netflix subverts this since you can watch something from YTV and then watch something from Nickelodeon (as of 2019, mostly shows Nick developed exclusively for the service) and/or Disney XD Europe afterwards using the service. Same goes for on-demand, the only difference being that VOD plays it straight. Subversions/Aversions *Life With Boys technically played this straight (not completely, but still) because it was never shown on the main Nickelodeon network to begin with. Instead, it was shown on what was once The N (aka TeenNick). *''Shuriken School'' may have played this straight between Europe and North America- Jetix Europe was involved in its production- but averted this between Canada and the US, at least. Completely straight *YTV used to air Cartoon Network programs (most of them Cartoon Cartoons and Warner Bros. cartoons Teletoon didn't pick up the first time around), but apparently they lost the rights to show further animated Cartoon Network programming once Robotboy and Transformers: Animated ended their YTV runs. The end of Unnatural History and the subsequent buyout of Teletoon by Corus ensured no more CN material (unless you count Bakugan: Battle Planet as a Cartoon Network co-produced series) would return to YTV. *Not to mention Being Ian and Pearlie. They aired on Qubo. Being Ian even provides the image for this page. *Ironically, Survive This managed to be this by airing on Cartoon Network of all places. Though this was back when Cartoon Network had its infamous CN Real block (to the point where giving it its own page would lead to severe consequences), this was also when Transformers: Animated was just ending its run in Canada. Nowadays, YTV seems to have learned their lesson about giving a controversial block one of their live-action shows as now none of their live-action output has been sold to the network since. *Back in the early years of the network (i.e. before the Nicktoons concept was even thought of), YTV didn't air Nickelodeon shows at all, unless you count You Can't Do That on Television. YTV didn't start airing Nickelodeon's in-house productions until the YTV/Nickelodeon co-production Are You Afraid of the Dark? (the pre-Family Channel seasons are an aversion by default thanks to both YTV and Nick being involved). *''Edgar & Ellen'' and Three Delivery avert this between the US and (English) Canada by default thanks to Nicktoons (Nickelodeon's answer to Cartoon Network) being involved. Overseas, however... *This was anticipated to be a justification with Team Galaxy from the moment the Jetix logo appeared in the closing credits. But in the US, not only did Nickelodeon not air the show, it didn't air on Jetix nor its successor either. Then which network aired it in the US? You guessed it- Cartoon Network. **Speaking of Redakai, this also got subject to this trope between Canada and the US. Unlike Team Galaxy, the production completely took place in Canada and France without Jetix Europe being involved. *''Captain Flamingo'' between Canada and pretty much elsewhere, including Europe and the US (the show actually averts this between the latter two). Ironically, after Nick Canada launched in 2009, the show was aired there. *Despite YTV airing most of the in-house Fox Kids/Fox Family lineup (including Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, which would later be subverted between the US and Canada in 2013 through Nicktoons' Power Rangers marathon) and later on most 4Kids dubs (excluding shows such as Ojamajo Doremi and Ultimate Muscle, which are under "Why Don't We Have That" in Canada due to the former's failure in the US), all YTV series that in turn aired on Fox Kids/Fox Family/4KidsTV in the US would be this. This stopped following Disney's buyout of Fox Kids. The only known justifications throughout all of the foreign (non-Canadian) Fox Kids/Fox Box lineup YTV aired (and sometimes those examples were later subverted as well) would be Fox Kids' anime localisations as Nickelodeon US largely stopped airing anime (at least on its main channel) after the early 1990s, and the only justification for YTV-produced shows would be Viva Pinata, due to being co-produced by 4Kids themselves. Justifications *When Nickelodeon Canada finally launched, Kid vs. Kat (a show known for its Disney XD run) began airing there. While Nick never aired the series in the United States (see below). The show even ends up being the source for the main page's image. **Between the US and Europe, however, it ends up being subverted, since Kid vs. Kat is a Disney XD Europe co-production. DHX Media even owns the rights to the series yet didn't air it on its Disney XD. *''Monster Buster Club'' got its justification for not being on Nick stateside via, once again, being co-produced with Jetix Europe. Unlike Team Galaxy above, it actually subverted this between Europe and the US, even after the US' Jetix converted to Disney XD since Disney owns Jetix Europe. *''Storm Hawks'' got this the first time around thanks to Cartoon Network being involved in production. The second run was seen on Disney XD. *Despite that this trope usually doesn't apply between Japan and North America (Japanese over-the-air networks are not available outside Japan), any anime airing on YTV that focuses on action (or is adapted from the Weekly Shonen Jump) will play this straight between Canada and the US, with only four major exceptions. This is all because there were three major anime powerhouses stateside at the time- Cartoon Network (and this isn't counting its overnight Adult Swim block), Jetix, and FoxBox/4KidsTV. Some anime aired on YTV back when their anime was more preschooler-friendly avert this trope between the two countries. This ended (or for some shows, worsened) for two reasons: anime streaming, and the Corus buyout of Teletoon, when whatever anime series YTV still had were shuffled over there. **Fullmetal Alchemist played this almost completely straight between the US and Canada, since YTV had the Canadian rights to the first series. The more faithful adaptation played this even more straight in Canada, instead airing on Super Channel. **Dragon Ball was this trope in context before future series were relegated to streaming and DVD boxsets in Canada. The only Dragon Ball series YTV ran that was also seen on a U.S. Nickelodeon network (outside of the DBZ movies) was Dragon Ball GT (though Nicktoons also ran Dragon Ball Z Kai, which was a recut of DBZ anyways). **Anything dubbed or produced by 4Kids will be this, with the exception of Yu-Gi-Oh! and later the first part of Zexal; see below. **Until Nicktoons picked up the cable rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! (the second series, as well as Zexal), any Yu-Gi-Oh! anime on YTV suffered from this... before moving to Teletoon (ironically, Yu-Gi-Oh! used to broadcast on Cartoon Network in the US). **Concerning Naruto, this is subverted between French Canada and the US (both partially and fully; keep in mind, Cartoon Network and Adult Swim share both an owner and a US channel space), thanks to Télétoon. **Sailor Moon played this completely straight between Canada and the US the first time around. It wasn't until Cartoon Network originals began playing on YTV (despite being very few and far between) that this was remedied, because this was almost the exact same time that Toonami picked up the anime. **And now with Bakugan Battle Planet reruns, the only justification being because of the aforementioned buyout of Teletoon in full by Corus.